


Rexy's New Family

by WargamingSuperNoob



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargamingSuperNoob/pseuds/WargamingSuperNoob
Summary: Rexy decides to take Owen in (Heavily Inspired by 'It's not the Raptor DNA')
Relationships: Elise/Owen, Rexy/Elise, Rexy/Owen
Kudos: 9





	Rexy's New Family

Rexy wasn’t so sure about this whole idea. She wasn’t sure why she agreed to it, but it brought a smile to her face after a while. A man that had raptors? Weird. The same man finding a way to calm down this beautiful, white animal was absurd. Yet, here she was, coming home with Owen on her back for crying out loud! Rexy had finally welcomed the outcast to start a family. Then her adopted daughter brought Owen before her…

Rexy had just come home, JUST come home, when she heard her daughter hollering for her.

“MAMA! MAMA!” Elise roared as she ran out into the clearing toward Rexy’s place.

“Honey, what on earth are you doing here with that human?! You know he doesn’t belong over here! Take him back to where he belongs. He trains raptors for crying out loud!” Rexy said, a little upset at what Elise had just done.

“But mama, that’s just what I wanted to talk to you about. This is Owen. He’s a friend of mine, and besides you, he’s all the family I have. Don’t you want to meet him?” Elise begged. If she were a puppy, she would have the biggest, saddest eyes anyone had ever seen.

“Ok, I don’t see what it would hurt to at least meet the man.” Rexy finally sighed after studying Owen for a couple minutes. He seemed decent, unlike that dude she had to eat over 20 years ago.

Owen sat very uncomfortably on Elise’s neck as he watched the two dinos talk. He was just hoping Elise could be a good enough lawyer for him that he would be able to see another day. Thinking about it, “lawyer” was the WORST thing he could think of. The Queen had already dealt with one scumbag, and had kept the park safe from some others. Luckily she hadn’t needed to kill any of them…

Before he could recount the story any further, Rexy let out one last noise that he hoped was a good sign before Elise took off with him the way they came in.

“Honey, what was that about? Am I going to be okay ?”

Elise nodded her head. This seems to be going his way for once.

“Oh thank you! You know she really scares me. And that time I made her mad…” Owen trailed off as flashbacks and PTSD kicked in hearing the screams of hellfire and brimstone Rexy produced. He should have never touched her home.

Owen kissed Elise on the top of her head. She saved him that day, then the time the guy decided to swim with Lily, the mosasaurus, and a bunch of times from those demons from hell called fire ants.

Back at Elise’s paddock, Owen slid off her and asked what Rexy said.

“You aren’t welcomed back until tonight. We will go once lights are out.” Elise signed.

“Okay. I need to take a leak, and then a quick nap after all that.”

Elise looked at him funny. Her head was cocked to the side and she had the funniest look on her face Owen had ever seen.

“It means I gotta pee honey. Now leave me alone for a few minutes.” Owen said as he walked behind a tree.

Elise obliged as she went to lay down herself. A few minutes later, Owen came over and laid down under her chin. He always told her that her rumbles put him to sleep really quick, and so far it was the truth. She rolled up into a tight ball around him, pushing him into her chest, and a few minutes later, he was snoring.

Later that night, Elise and Owen returned to see Rexy.

“Mama, I’m back.” Elise called.

“Did you bring the man you mentioned earlier?”

“Yes mam. But why did you say we couldn’t come back till tonight?” Elise asked.

“Not enough material on the bed. Cold weather is here. You don’t want to freeze, do you?”

“No mam. Thank you for telling me.” Elise said.

“Is Owen out for the count? He looks pretty happy up there on your neck.” Rexy said looking at the drooling Owen who was laid out across Elise’s neck.

“He will wake up pretty soon. Trust me, I know. I’ve done this several times.” Elise responded.

Elise and Rexy both were going to lay down in the nest, and as Elise predicted, Owen snorted and started to stirr.

“Elise, where are we?” he asked with a moan.

Owen lifted his head, turned it to the right, and died.

“AHHHH!” he screamed as he accidentally rolled off Elise’s neck, plummeting 20 feet towards the ground.

Thank God Elise was right there to catch him. She didn’t even have time to react as her hands moved right to where he was falling. Her body just did it naturally. She looked down at Owen, who had started to cry. Odd, she had never seen him do this before, but something told her the fall is what caused it.

Rexy stood there for a moment before nuzzling him and making sure he was okay. Apparently Elise thought this was a bit uncalled for and she brought him closer to her and turned her back to Rexy in a protective manner over Owen. So Elise brought home someone who would need a decent amount of supervision. That is something Rexy could handle.

Owen finally hushed and as Elise turned towards Rexy, he got a big, wet kiss over his entire body. He paled as he looked at Elise. All he got from her was a nod and a soft coo. It took a minute and then he realized that he was being accepted into Rexy’s family, unbeknownst to him as the little baby however.

Both Elise and Rexy laid down in the straw and their body heat warmed it as the temperature started to drop quickly. Owen, however, let out a violent shiver as Rexy’s slobber froze him to the bone. Elise noticed this and quickly covered him in a thick layer of straw. She curled her whole body around him, making sure he was tucked into her chest and neck before putting her tail on top of the straw to keep him warm.

Rexy watched all this with keen eyes and was proud of her daughter for learning what she had been taught about hatchlings. Elise would make a great mama some day, and maybe this hatchling would become a good son to Rexy. If only she knew all the times she would cuss because of what he did...


End file.
